The subject matter of this specification is related generally to fluid ejectors, e.g., inkjet printheads.
An inkjet printhead can have multiple piezoelectrically controlled ink ejectors, each including a pumping chamber connected to a nozzle. The ink ejectors can be driven by an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). The ASIC applies a voltage to the piezoelectric material, causing the piezoelectric material to deflect. The deflection actuates the pumping chamber and causes ejection of ink from the associated nozzle.
The piezoelectrically controlled ink nozzles, along with the ASICs, can be packed into a relatively small area. Because of the small area and defects or deterioration of electrical paths in the ASICs and the connections between the ASICs and the piezoelectric materials, electrical shorts, and thus overcurrent conditions, can occur, which can disable the ink nozzles.